The Great Alphynamalg Orgy Of '16
by xandermartin98
Summary: IfIn what might legitimately be THE most degenerate and perverted Undertale fanfic EVER made, Alphys goes down into her True Lab with malicious intent of having intense sexual intercourse with the Amalgamates...but as it turns out, she isn't alone.
THE GREAT ALPHYNAMALG ORGY OF '16

One very special evening in the wonderfully, delightfully crazy underground world of Undertale...everyone's favorite bespectacled lizard nerd, Alphys, was pacing around in her laboratory, as ALWAYS, planning to do some VERY weird things in the True Lab down below.

"You know what? I'm just gonna do it...as much as I love Undyne and all, my loyal pets need some loving too, you know?" Alphys reluctantly told herself, leaning forward and sighing as she walked over to her so-called "bathroom" (which was obviously a secret elevator) and took it straight down into the aforementioned True Lab, where her so-called "pets" lived.

"Sigh...another day, another god-damned bestiality moment between me and my own fucking dog. Pathetic, is it not?" Alphys groaned dejectedly as she dragged herself along the grimy, filthy, dimly-lit hallways leading into the main lobby, where all of said "pets" were gathered around the obligatory popato chisp vending machine.

Now, I'm sure you probably already know what these things look like, but just in case you somehow don't know what they look like, I'll briefly re-explain it for you.

For starters, we had Snowy, which was basically Snowdrake's mother (only with her crest having mutated into a living stick-figure body) with the hungry mouths of two equally creepy-looking Vegetoids replacing her eyes; just to put the icing on the cake, half of her entire body was literally threatening to melt itself right off of the other side. Also, it had a really nasty penis-tongue growing in between its legs, just in case you weren't already scared yet.

And then there was Endogeny, which was...a rather intimidatingly massive white dog with who-knows-how-many slimy, freakishly long tentacle-legs as well as an enormous, gaping, slime-oozing hole where its face should have been. Also, its entire body functioned as its dick, with its legs basically serving as additional dicks to power the main one.

And then, of course, there was also Lemon Bread, which was...well, if its name was any indication, Lemon Bread was the slug-like body of Shyren's sister, only with an unnervingly gigantic mouth possessing slimy, black, moldy teeth, as well as piercing angry eyes that looked more than suspiciously similar to the end part of Aaron's tail. Also, it had a huge penis.

Not to mention Memoryhead, which was...well, judging by its appearance, it was pretty much just a bunch of human skulls melted together, with freaking slime tentacles coming out of its many-eyed face for good measure. No one really knew exactly how this bizarre, unknown thing formed or why, but what Alphys did know was that it was incredibly weird and creepy.

And of course, how could we forget Reaper Bird, who appeared to be an Astigmatism's sideways head floating on top of a terrifyingly long detachable neck, with deformed pieces of Final Froggits for wings, as well what seemed to be an unusually long and stretched-out pair of Whimsalot legs. Also, it had a literal vagina in its eyesocket, just in case you were wondering.

"Um...g-greetings, hideous freaks of nature! H-how's it g-going?!" Alphys nervously greeted the "five" of them, her knees quivering as she fidgeted around and fumbled with her lab coat.

"Oh, it's going just SWIMMINGLY, master Alphys! Why, hell, if it had been going any BETTER, then perhaps maybe I would've even been able to get this freaking vending machine to actually WORK by now!" Lemon Bread groaned sarcastically, rolling its lemon-shaped eyes and gritting its teeth in frustration; it had been desperately trying for over five minutes to get the popato chisps it had ordered to actually come out of the vending machine.

"Here, let me help you with that, Lemon Bread...there, it's fixed, you HAPPY now?" Memoryhead laughed as it reached into the vending machine with its tentacles, pulled out a bag of popato chisps, then smugly handed it directly to Lemon Bread.

"Gee, thanks a LOT, smartass!" Lemon Bread sighed, rolling its eyes yet again as it facepalmed itself irritatedly and began eating the chisps.

"Aw, don't mention it, pal!" Memoryhead laughed, patting Lemon Bread on the back douchily and winking at it somewhat suggestively as it picked the crumbs out from in-between Lemon Bread's teeth with its tentacles.

"Why...the hell...not..." Snowy moaned, shrugging her shoulders and sighing as her Vegetoid faces continued to laugh at her own eternally immense, torturous pain.

"Do you REALLY want me to have to shove you up my fucking VAGINA again, shorty?" Reaper Bird threatened Memoryhead, craning its neck down and breathing all over Memoryhead's face with its crusty vagina mouth as its labia flapped around vigorously from the strain of speaking.

"How...much...can I pay you...to never make me have to smell your evening breath again?" Memoryhead coughed and choked, gagging up an eyeball in digust.

"Bite me!" Reaper Bird sneered irritatedly, giving Memoryhead a piercing glare with its vagina while Endogeny woke up from its nap and started barking and howling loudly.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, GUYS!" Alphys snapped at them, clutching her head in frustration. "For the love of God, would you people PLEASE just fucking GET ALONG with each other already?!"

"We WOULD, if we weren't a bunch of crazy-ass lunatics fused together by YOU into these fucking enormous, hideous, constantly arguing MESSES!" Lemon Bread snapped back at her.

"Good point." Alphys sighed, facepalming herself in shame as she looked behind her to see her lovely blue fish girlfriend, Undyne, standing right behind her!

"OH! OH...oh...oh my god...uhh...ehehe...uh, I c-can explain..." Alphys stammered in shock, trembling and shivering with fright as nervous sweat poured down her face.

"Uhh...uhh...UHH..." Undyne stammered, her jaw still agape from trying to understand exactly what it was she was looking at.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Memoryhead laughed, slapping Undyne across the face.

"Um, Alphys, what exactly ARE these things?" Undyne asked Alphys curiously.

"Um...w-well..." Alphys stammered, standing up on her tiptoes and cupping her hands around one of Undyne's ear-fins.

"Psst psst psst..." Alphys reluctantly whispered into Undyne's ear, her eyes darting frantically from side to side as she did so.

"OH...oh, my...JESUS..." Undyne gasped, taking another look at the Amalgamates and almost immediately realizing what they actually were...well, except for Memoryhead, of course.

"Also, they have lots and lots of, uhh...t-tentacles and t-t-tongues..." Alphys explained nervously, scratching the back of her neck and becoming ever-so-slightly red in the face.

"So?" Undyne shrugged, still grinning with confidence while Alphys cowered in fear.

"So, uhh...that means...t-that means that you might not want to get too...c-c-close to them." Alphys sighed, her blush intensifying rapidly as she anxiously drummed her fingers together.

"Or perhaps maybe...perhaps just MAYBE, I actually kind of secretly DO!" Undyne laughed with a toothy smirk, causing Alphys' now-speechless face to suddenly light up like a lightbulb.

"You...y-you...y-y-you WHAT?!" Alphys stammered in shock, covering her sweaty, glowing, red-hot face with her hands in a failed attempt to hide her intense second-hand embarassment as Undyne suavely stroked Endogeny's glistening, slimy fur and gave it a nice big tongue-twirling french kiss.

"Oh...no..." Snowy sighed as her Vegetoid eyes grinned stalkerishly from ear to ear in approval.

"OH, YES!" Lemon Bread laughed, licking its teeth and drooling at the mouth with hunger as Alphys and Undyne reluctantly took their clothes off, revealing their gorgeous womanly bodies.

"Come to Papa, lovelies!" Memoryhead snickered, tying both Alphys and Undyne up together back-to-back with its tentacles as both of the poor girls shook with fear.

"Um, Undyne, I'm starting to feel not-so-sure about this...are you SURE this is a good id- I MEAN, OF COURSE, THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA, UNDYNE, YOU'RE SUCH A GENIUS!" Alphys laughed dementedly as Memoryhead stuck its tentacles all the way up her ear canals and wrapped them tightly around her brain.

"See? THAT'S the spirit! Hell, I think I already have a boner just THINKING about this!" Undyne laughed as Endogeny literally sucked on her head, effectively brainwashing her as well.

"What? NO, I- UH- I DIDN'T SAY THAT! OH, DEAR GOD, PLEASE NO! NOT LIKE THIS! ANYTHING BUT- actually, you know what, I've kind of been itching for something like this to happen to me! I mean, after all, I do DESERVE it, right?" Alphys shrugged with a sassy look on her face.

"You're damned STRAIGHT, you do!" Reaper Bird laughed as Memoryhead jizzed all over its helpless victims and gleefully unwrapped them, allowing the madness to begin.

"My, my, Undyne; you look so tasty that I could just GOBBLE you right up!" Lemon Bread laughed as it shoved Undyne into its mouth and gently chewed her like bubblegum with its teeth while caressing her naked body with its tongue.

"You TOO, Alphys!" Reaper Bird laughed as it craned its neck down and forcefully shoved Alphys headfirst into its vagina, stroking its dick with its wing as it did so.

"OHHH...you REALLY like eating fish, don't you?!" Undyne moaned with pleasure as Lemon Bread grinded its slimy, lubricative teeth against Undyne's soft, fleshy, scaly skin.

"Gee, ya THINK?!" Lemon Bread groaned, reminding Undyne of how all of its original components once lived in the lovely, peaceful aquamarine haven that was Waterfall.

"OHH, GOLLLY...THIS IS MAKING ME LONG SO VERY MUCH FOR THE SWEET, LOVING EMBRACE OF MY MOTHER'S TIGHT, SEXY WOMB!" Alphys screamed with excitement as Reaper Bird squooshed her in between its vaginal walls, all the while chewing her passionately with its vagina dentata and soaking her in a mixture of menstrual fluid and digestive juices.

"Pass the fish, mate!" Reaper Bird slurred through its halfway-full "mouth" as Lemon Bread ejaculated its tooth-juice all over Undyne at the same time that Reaper Bird shot out its dick-juice all over her, then spat her out into Reaper Bird's eagerly awaiting, wide-open va-jay-jay.

"OH, UNDYNE...I FEEL LIKE I'VE LITERALLY DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN RIGHT NOW..." Alphys moaned as her and Undyne engaged in rough, nasty, passionate sex with each other while they were being smooshed together inside of Reaper Bird's pulsating, flowing vagina.

"THIS IS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE GREATEST EXPERIENCE OF MY ENTIRE LESBIAN LIFE..." Undyne moaned, painfully spraying out her hot, sticky load into Alphys' vagina and vice versa as Reaper Bird literally squawked with arousal.

"I WISH WE COULD JUST LITERALLY STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER..." Alphys moaned as the entire bodies of both her and Undyne quaked with intense excitement.

"Alright, that's ENOUGH, you sick, nasty fucks!" Reaper Bird spat disgustedly as its vagina abruptly climaxed and forcefully ejaculated both of them out onto the ground.

"OOH, IT'S SO OOEY-GOOEY..." Alphys and Undyne moaned with fascination as they played with the cum that was now all over their bodies and scooped it into their mouths.

"Alright, looks like it's about time to turn up the GROUP size!" Memoryhead laughed as Snowy and Lemon Bread approached Alphys and Undyne, who had just gotten back up onto their feet.

"Feed...my...babies..." Snowy begged Alphys as her Vegetoid faces cried and screamed in terrifying, blood-curdling voices, licking their lips hornily.

"Umm...very well then! TEE HEE!" Alphys giggled as Snowy clasped her Vegetoid mouths around Alphys' big juicy breasts and began sucking on them lovingly and diligently while Lemon Bread rubbed its insanely long, smegma-coated penis in between its glorious, succulent, oh-so-juicy lemon breasts and then forcefully shoved it all the way down Alphys' throat.

"OHH, YOU ADORABLY DISGUSTING LITTLE THINGS..." Alphys moaned unintelligibly, gagging and sucking on Lemon Bread's massive, slimy, pulsating, firmly erect shaft as Snowy stuck her penis-tongue all the way up Alphys' vagina and wriggled it around in there for added pleasure while her babies milked Alphys' glorious chest-humps like a cow's big fat udders.

Meanwhile, Undyne was busy crawling around on Lemon Bread's body like...well, a lizard...eating all of the luscious, juicy, bloated sperm-pimples off of Lemon Bread's body and eagerly letting their contents squirt out nastily into her mouth while Memoryhead raped her vigorously with its many, many tentacles.

"MMM...OH, HOW I CRAVE MORE OF THIS SCRUMPTIOUS FLAVOR...OH, HOW I WANT MORE...MORRRE...MORRRRRRE..." Undyne moaned, licking her lips with satisfaction.

"OHHHHHH...AHHHHHH...AAAAAAAAH, JESUS EVER-LOVING CHRIST, WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?!" Alphys screamed orgasmically, puking up half a gallon of pure concentrated cum all over Lemon Bread's slimy, nasty cock and then thoroughly licking it off of said cock as Snowy's tongue-penis dripped with cum, her babies licking every last drop of leftover breast milk off of their lips.

"Hold on just a finger-licking MINUTE, young lasses, we still ain't done YET! COOCHIE COOCHIE, motherfuckers!" Memoryhead laughed, tying up Alphys' and Undyne's arms and legs so that the arms pointed straight up and the legs straight down as it proudly displayed them to Endogeny.

"AROOO!" Endogeny howled, drooling rabidly at the mouth and panting as it extended out its tongue from the black, slimy hole in its face and began licking all over Alphys' and Undyne's entire naked bodies from head to toe with it, soaking them with warm, glistening saliva.

"MMMFFF...tee hee..." Alphys bit her lip, trying excruciatingly hard not to laugh as Endogeny's moist, soggy, glistening tongue dextrously swept over every last one of her ticklish spots, including her privates.

"URRRGH...ha ha..." Undyne held her breath, trying a little less extremely hard not to laugh as Endogeny did the exact same thing with her, only a bit less...lovingly.

"MMMMMMFFFFFF...oh, no..." Alphys gasped as Endogeny produced a second tongue from its first tongue and licked both Undyne's bare feet and hers at the same time, beginning to clearly show its foot fetish.

"URRRRRRGH...oh, Jesus..." Undyne sighed as Endogeny's tongues ran circles around their dainty little heels, went right to town on their soft cushiony arches, played lovingly with the balls of their feet, teased over their yummy little toes, and even snuck in between said toes, where their feet were most sensitive.

"EEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! AHHAHAHAHAHAA! WOOHOOHOOHOOHOO! HOHOHOHOHO! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHHHP! PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEASE!" Alphys and Undyne begged Endogeny desperately as waterfalls of tears poured down their faces from how insanely hard they were laughing; meanwhile, Snowy was giving both of them blowjobs at the same time while Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird rammed their dicks right up the girls' vaginas.

"Now why don't you two give Endogeny a nice, big, handsome reward?" Reaper Bird chuckled, winking suggestively at Alphys and Undyne with its vagina.

"Are...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alphys asked Undyne with a devious, winking smirk.

"Of COURSE I am, Alphie! Come on, partner, let's do this shit!" Undyne laughed as her and Alphys approached Endogeny intently.

"Oh, dear...even by our standards, this is going to be painful to watch." Lemon Bread cringed as Alphys and Undyne crawled underneath Endogeny's body, laid themselves face-up on the floor, and began stimulating its beautiful, gorgeous doggy legs, with literally every possible part of their bodies, no less. Hands, feet, boobs, mouths, butts, vaginas...you name it.

"OHH, MY WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL DOGGIE...I ALMOST FORGOT WHY YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ALWAYS GAVE ME DELICIOUS BLOWJOBS AND FRENCH-KISSES WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS LOOKING..." Alphys moaned ecstatically as Endogeny's legs slowly but surely began to stiffen.

"WOW, I NEVER REALIZED THAT FUCKING YOUR OWN DOG COULD ACTUALLY BE THIS MUCH FUN..." Undyne moaned as Endogeny's face-hole began to expand and contract rapidly.

"What in the name of Lord Skeletor am I even WITNESSING right now?!" Papyrus screamed in terror as him and his equally skeletal brother Sans watched the entire event happening on the security camera feed in Alphys' regular Lab.

"You know, I want to say that this is giving me the weirdest BONER and whatnot, but...you know what, it actually kind of really IS!" Sans moaned excitedly, drooling and panting like a dog.

"I HAVE NO BROTHER..." Papyrus curled up on the floor and sobbed, wishing that there was a bottle of eye bleach nearby to help him forget about what he had just seen.

"YES...YESSS...OHHHHHH, YESSSSSS!" Alphys and Undyne both screamed at the tops of their lungs with sheer arousal as Endogeny's rapidly vibrating legs released their load all over them, followed by Endogeny itself drooling out over three gallons of cum all over them.

"YEAH...YEAH, COME ON...DIP ME IN THE SWEET, SWEET SAUCE LIKE A FAT LITTLE CORN DOG..." Alphys moaned as the Amalgamates dipped her and Undyne in the massive cum puddle surrounding the two of them and gluttonously ate every last drop of cum off of the two girls' sweaty naked bodies.

"I HOPE THIS NEVER ENDS...I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER..." Undyne moaned as all five of the Amalgamates piled on top of her and Alphys, forming an enormous rape pile in which the seven of them fervently fucked each other in literally every single which way imaginable for the rest of the godforsaken night.

"OHH...OHH, DEAR..." Alphys moaned as she began to literally melt together with Undyne.

"LOOKS LIKE NOW WE'RE GOING TO LITERALLY BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER..." Undyne moaned as the slimy, amalgamated mess of her and Alphys fused fogether slithered out from within the rape pile and asked its new friends not to look as it began fucking itself.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Undyne and Alphys screamed at the tops of their lungs, clutching their chests and breathing deeply as they woke up next to each other in Undyne's couch.

"Alright, THAT'S it, YOU and I are NEVER sleeping on the couch AGAIN!" Undyne shuddered, cuddling the trembling, nail-biting Alphys tightly and comfortingly in her arms as the two of them walked over to the kitchen for their morning breakfast.

"Hee hee hee...boy, I sure do LOVE giving people nightmares! Anyway, I guess THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! SEE YA!" Flowey laughed, directly addressing the readers of his own disgusting fanfiction and teleporting out of the house triumphantly; sure enough, the sick bastard had been hiding underneath the couch the whole time, getting his sweet revenge on Alphys.

"So, uhh...Alphys? Was that nightmare related to your actual personal life in any way?" Undyne asked Alphys curiously as the two of them sat at the dining table ate their cereal together.

"Oh, no no no no NO NO NO NO NO-" Alphys stammered and hyperventilated in terror, fainting out of her chair and passing out from shock.

"Well, I suppose that's a yes!" Undyne laughed as she bolted out the door and headed over to Alphys' lab, the front door of which just so happened to be unlocked.

"I am so dead..." Alphys sighed, burying her head in her arms and sobbing hopelessly on the floor while Flowey literally drank the tears right off of her sad, sniveling face.

"THE END, BITCHES!" Flowey laughed.


End file.
